New York Here We Come!
by marauder05
Summary: Ella and Sophie are taking Fred and George with them to the one and only New York City! They get into all sorts of mischief and have an almost neardeath experience with Elliot Spleckonsmotch and her younger brothers as they explore the Big Apple!
1. Chapter 1

Sophie was sitting on the couch, tapping her foot. Fred and George were late. They were _supposed_ to be here at 10:00 on the dot and it was already a quarter after. Where could they be and what in Merlin's name was taking them so long?

"Sophie, did you remember to pack your swimsuit" Ella walked into the living room, suitcase in hand. She has been double-checking everything for what had to be the twenty-millionth time.

"I already told you," Sophie said, rolling her eyes. "We don't need our swimsuits. We'll be in **New York**. Like we'll have time to swim!"

"Well, just in case. You never know!"

Sophie was saved from answering because that very second two red-headed twins appeared in the dusty fireplace.

"Sorry we took so long!" George said before Sophie could even open her mouth. "Mum was going crazy-"

"You know," Fred continued. "With all the hugging and the kissing and the 'I don't want to hear of you two getting into any trouble!' . . ." he trailed off, a look of disgust and utter annoying on his face.

"Yeah, I think we get the picture," Sophie said. (Their mum could be the same way.) "Hurry up! We've got to go exchange our money before we get to the airport!"

Sophie and Ella's parents had been planning this trip ever since their older brother Ryan was born. They were going with their life-long friends the Spleckonsmotch's. However, it was just in the past year the two families and gotten around to planning it all.

Originally the whole family was supposed to come, but Ryan and to work and no one (except Grandmother, who had also happened to order all the tickets) thought Abby would enjoy the trip very much. This left them with 2 extra tickets on the Hammerstein end, so Sophie and Ella were each allowed to bring a friend.

Ginny, who was the obvious choice, was going to be away at some girls-only quidditch camp and Elliot, (who was also a Gryffindor in the girls' year) was already going them. So, after much convincing, Fred and George were coming with them. Their reasoning? Simple. Nothing could be boring with those two around! And then there was the little fact of them being best friends.

After all that was decided, a tour guide was hired, (again by Grandmother) for, after all, the Hammersteins and the Spleckonsmotches were traveling together. And how else were a bunch British witches and wizards to survive in this great muggle city called New York?

"Whoa," Fred breathed, staring at the runways in amazement. "What **are** those things?"

Sophie laughed and Ella rolled her eyes. They had forgotten how little those two knew about the Muggle world.

"They're airplanes," Ella explained. "They fly people places."

"Is that what? . . . oh no . . ." George was looking slightly sick.

"Yeah, we're riding in one of things if that what you're . . . ." Sophie trailed off at the sight of George's face. "You're not afraid are you?"

"But how do they stay up?" George gulped.

"Magic." Sophie replied, winking.

"Oh shut up Soph!" Ella said, giving her twin a shove. "Can't you see you're making it worse?" 

Indeed, George had turned a funny shade of green.

"You see those long things sticking out on either side?" Ella asked George. "Well, those are called wings and they help with this thing called lift . . ." and she launched into a full explanation of how, and why, planes work.

Sophie rolled her eyes and pulled Fred over to a window facing the runway. "Come on, let's watch them take off!"

As soon as Ella (finally!) finished explaining planes to George Elliot (everyone calls her Ellie) showed up.

"Hey guys!" she yelled, holding up an arm covered with duffel bags and the like. "Wanna give me a hand"

"Where'd everyone else go?" Sophie asked, taking a bag.

"Everyboday have to make a pitstop by the bathrooms and just 'happened' to be the only one smart enough to go before we left!" Elliot rolled her eyes.

As soon everybody had taken a bag (Ellie was left with two) they headed to the baggage check-in.

"We normally don't travel this way, so I almost forgot about the whole check-in bit," Elliot said as they got into line.

"We don't either, and those Fred and George never have," Ella said. "George is afraid of it all!"

"Shut up," George muttered, turning scarlet. "I just don't want to crash or anything!"

"'Course you do," Sophie said with a snort.

"Well, that's just great," Elliot said, clearly trying to steer way from that particular topic. (poor George!) "Sooooo . . . what do we have planned for our first day in the Big Apple?"

Sophie reach into her backpack and pulled out a pack of gum. "Here," she said, handing a piece to Fred, "take this."

"What is it?" he asked eyeing the stick suspiciously. It wasn't unlike that Sophie had a few pranks up her sleeve for the trip, one possible involving this strange rectangle-thing she was holding out to him right now.

"It gum silly!" Sophie said rolling her eyes. "You chew it." She popped the piece into her mouth to demonstrate. Yet again, she had forgotten about Fred's lack of Muggle expertise.

"Alright, I'll eat it," Fred said, taking the piece Sophie was holding out to him. "But what's it for?" he said through a mouthful of gum.

"So your ears won't pop!"

"POP?" George exclaimed from across the aisle. "My ears could POP?!?"

Elliot shook her head, laughing and reached over Fred to claim her piece. (Sophie had scored the window seat and Elliot was by the aisle with Fred between them. Ella and George were right across the aisle.)

The plane was finished rolling towards the runway and started gaining speed. George was gripping the armrests as tight as he possibly could, looking sick yet again. Fred was leaning over Sophie trying to see out the tiny window.

The wheels left the ground with a jolt and the plane began its climb into the air. Across the aisle, George had his eyes closed tight, chewing his gum with unnecessary fierceness. (Apparently he took the whole ears popping deal with the utmost seriousness.)

The plane leveled off and everyone (except George) was crowding at the windows for one last look at home.

Someone let out a whoop and shouted, "New York City, here we come!"

Sophie wholeheartedly agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just to clear something up Ellie and Ella are two completely different people! Ella is Sophie's twin. Ellie is Elliot, Sophie and Ella's freind. So, no I'm not just spelling it wrong.

* * *

**

Sophie stumbled off the plane, trying to stretch her legs. _Holy cow, that plane ride was long!_ She saw Fred and Ellie trying to do the same as they walked into the airport.

It was huge. And all the people! They all gazed around in wonder until someone pushed them from behind. It was Petri, Ellie's insanely annoying little brother.

"Move it freaks!" he shouted, ducking before Ellie could whack him. "I wanna get some of that ice cream!" He charged ahead without any regard to anything, or anybody, forgetting the small fact that all of his money was with parents.

Ellie rolled her eyes, "Come on guys, let's go get him before someone gets lost." And with that the group set off after Petri.

Meanwhile, the so-called "grown-ups" had stepped off the plane, their children nowhere in sight.

* * *

Ellie and the rest of the gang caught up with Petri just as he was about to order. Ellie grabbed his hand and yanked him out of line. 

"What do you think you're doing! You don't even have any money dumbo! Just wait 'till Mum and Dad get a hold of you, running of like . . ." She trailed off, realizing they had left the adults back at the terminal. "Oh crap," she muttered. "Mum and Dad!"

Sophie made a "follow me" motion with her hand and took off into the crowd.

* * *

They were lost. Hopelessly lost. _How long had it been? An hour? Two hours? Ten minutes?_ Sophie had no idea. Nobody did. 

After a few more minutes of wandering George let out an exasperated sigh. "We'd better ask for directs guys."

"**NO!**" everyone (except Petri) shouted.

"Yeah," Sophie said. "No directions. We'll find it."

"Not like this we won't" George argued.

"Well, I'm not just asking some random stranger. They might, I dunno, abduct me or something!"

"I'm hungry!" Petrie whined, interrupted what would have become a heated argument.

"No, you're not," Sophie said, glaring at Ellie's younger brother. "And we're **NOT** asking for directions!"

But George wasn't listening, nor was any one else. They were too busy watching him approach a short woman with white hair who was busy ordering a group of kids in bright orange t-shirts to line up by numbers.

"Excuse me, ma'am," George said, for she seemed like someone who should be addressed as such, "could you tell me how to get to terminal C3? We're horribly lost," he said, gesturing at Ellie, Fred, Petri, Ella, and Sophie.

"Of course," said the woman, and George turned around to stick a tongue out at an exasperated Sophie, while she addressed the line before her. "Can someone show them the way?"

A girl with braids in her hair promptly stepped out of line with her hand raise. (She was number 13.) "I'll take them!" she announced.

The woman gave her a nod and she skip-walked up to George and the rest of the groups.

"Hi!" she said with a bright smile. "I'm Emma who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

It took them quite a while to get back to the terminal, because, well . . . Emma didn't have a clue as to where she was going. Sophie could have sworn the girl had spent ten whole minutes standing in the middle of the bustling airport hitting herself in the head, crying "THINK!" Of course it didn't take nearly that long, and Sophie was a bit bias toward the girl in the first place. **She** wasn't the one who wanted to ask for directions!

After an immense amount of apologizing from Emma, and asking one of the "friendlier-than-they-looked" security guards for help, they did end up finding their way back. Despite all of that, and an awful lot of scolding from the mothers (and grandmothers!), everyone made it to the tour bus on time to embark on the long and uneventful journey to the hotel.

"Merlin's beard, this room's tiny!" Ella exclaimed upon entering the room she, Sophie, and Ellie were to share. It was so small that the girls barely had enough room to unpack, let alone move around.

"That's New York I suppose," Ellie said with a sigh. "Everything else gets bigger, but the rooms get **so** much smaller. What an oxymoron!"

"An oxy-who-dy-whaty?" Sophie asked, plopping down on one of the beds and kicking of her shoes.

"You know," Ella said, "that thing where two things are contradictory but still true, so it doesn't really make all that much sense . . ."

"Oh, like a small giant?" Sophie said.

"Uh . . . sure . . ." Ella rolled her eyes. _Sophie could be so dense sometimes! It's a wonder why she made it into Ravenclaw at all!_

Just then Fred burst through the door.

"I just _had_ to see if you're room was a small as ours," he said taking a look around. "Turns out it's not. Definitely smaller!"

He let out a chuckle and plopped down on top of Sophie. Not next to her, not in front of her, on her. And, ignoring Sophie's feeble attempts to push him off took out at box of Bertie's Every Flavor Beans and popped one in his mouth.

"Get . . . off . . . me!" Sophie growled, trying to kick him but to no avail.

"Sorry?" said Fred, grinning. "Did you want one?" He held up a vomit-flavored bean.

"You're heavy!" Sophie groaned.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. That was rude of me, wasn't it?" Fred stood up and shove her on the floor. "Better?" he asked.

"Aaaargh!" Sophie screeched. "I thought Ryan wasn't supposed to be coming on this trip!"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong," Fred said with a grin. "I promised Ryan before w left that I would take his place. But don't worry; I'll be the best big brother ever!"

Sophie turned to the others for help, but they were all laughing. She stormed out of the room, mumbling something about "needing to find the elevator". (It was right outside the door.)


	4. The Wonderfully Magnificent EBS!

A few seconds later, Grandmother popped her head in.

"Come on, dears," she said. "It's time to go." She turned as if to leave but stopped, noticing that Sophie wasn't in the room. "Where's Sophia?" she asked.

"Off to 'find the elevator'," Fred replied, laughing at the expression on "Grandmother's" face as she left. "Where are we going anyway?" he asked Ella.

"The Empire State Building," Ella said in a remarkable Hermione-ish way. "That's what Grandmother said before we left- 'that's the first bit of New York we'll see- the Empire State Building!'".

But Fred wasn't listening. He was too busy laughing at something Ellie had said. "That's brilliant!" he shouted, shaking with laughter. "The EBS! Ha!"

Suddenly he stopped laughing and headed to the door, calling something that sounded like "Gotta tell George!" from down the hall.

"I don't get it," said Ellie, looking confused. "It's not even that funny."

Ella gave her a know look, rolling her eyes and saying "Boys!"

No," Ellie said, shaking her head, "Weasleys!"

"There it is-" Fred said, looking up. "the utterly magnificent and wonderfully amazing EBS- mind blowing-ly tall and equally brilliant!"

He gave a little bow and Ella laughed.

"It's the **Empire State Building** you moron!" Sophie corrected, glaring at Fred. "Besides, it isn't even that tall."

She was obviously still in a bad mood from earlier- which, quite stupidly, Fred pointed out. "What's the matter," he said jokingly, standing in front of her. "Someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Sophie shoved past him and stormed into the building, not saying a word. (which is very unusual, mind you) She continued this silent treatment throughout the insanely long line to get to the top. When they finally reached the "observation deck" Sophie stepped angrily off the elevator, still not saying a word. And-

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been a bit preoccupied with my new story Dear Diary . . . But hey, I'm back on track now! I've got a new chapter ready to be uploaded, but I want to wait and see your guys's responses first. I may have to abandon this fic, but I'm not positive. Yet again, thanks to all of my reviewers! It makes me feel very loved. 


End file.
